


The Turn of Events

by lannisterofslytherin



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, friends wedding au, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterofslytherin/pseuds/lannisterofslytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus had always planned to marry Caroline, but how it happened was not exactly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Turn of Events

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Realynn8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realynn8/gifts).



> A mix of two prompts:  
> “we’ve been dating forever, and you just caught the bouquet at our friend’s wedding” &  
> “i planned out this super romantic proposal and you just ruined it by beating me to the whole proposing thing"
> 
> I hope you enjoy Monika!

Klaus had known that he was going to marry Caroline for a very long time. Not to say that he had always known, Caroline and he had definitely had their fair few share of arguments, especially when he had first moved to town with his siblings. One moment in particular that he looked back on fondly was the night that Caroline had dumped her drink on top of his head at the Mystic Grill. She had not appreciated him referring to Tyler as an imbecile that was cruelly depriving a village of their idiot somewhere. He could blame the comments on alcohol, but even back then Klaus had always known that Caroline was worth more than Tyler, worth more than this small town, and he secretly hoped one day she’d want to explore it with him, even if he hadn’t realised it at the time.

They were both young when they first met and between his relationship with Tatia and hers with Tyler, neither had realised how perfect they were for each other. The moment of realisation came to Klaus earlier than it had to Caroline. He had been helping Rebekah and Caroline move into their college dorm room, a situation he would have laughed at if anyone had told him during middle school that the two girls would be best friends, the rivalry between the two had been extreme.

Caroline had been sitting on the sofa staring out the window with a nervous smile on her face, and Klaus had stopped in place, something lighting up in his brain and he was a goner. He recalled wanting to paint her, the eagerness that suddenly came over him and going to ask Caroline if she would stay still so he could do so. He didn’t get to do that of course because Rebekah hit him over the head with one of her textbooks and told him to hurry up with unpacking the boxes.

They didn’t get together quickly either. Caroline seemed oblivious to his flirtation and once she had caught on, believed that it was in an effort to seduce her because “Kol told me all about your sleeping around in college before I got here and I refuse to be another conquest.” Ironically enough it was Kol who ended up pushing them together in the end, possibly due to feelings of guilt, although Klaus had an inkling that it had more to do with a bet going on between their family and friends that had been increasing as the years went on.

You’d assume that after two years of being together that Klaus wouldn’t be too nervous about proposing. They had been living together for almost their entire relationship, they’d talk about the future together, and they were the godparents of Katherine and Elijah’s adorable little daughter Natalia. The couple had even talked about one day having children of their own, although they hadn’t yet decided on how many because Caroline refused to have a soccer team of children and Klaus just couldn’t believe she kept calling his favourite sport by the wrong name, “it’s football Caroline, I’ve told you a million times.”

Klaus claimed he wasn’t nervous and the reason he hadn’t proposed yet wasn’t that he didn’t want to or was scared, but that the universe kept foiling his plans. He planned a dinner at a fancy restaurant and Caroline caught the flu and the night was cancelled. He planned a date to the place where they first met as children, but the park was under renovation. At one point he even got down on one knee in their home, waiting for her to walk inside, but Rebekah had her held up with bridesmaid duties and after an hour Klaus decided to try another time. Now he had a very detailed and very extensive plan in place for when he was going to propose. He called in her parents for every bit of information he could gather and told all their friends so they didn’t try and make plans for her on that day.

The two were getting ready for Rebekah and Matt's wedding, and all Klaus could think about was the proposal. He wasn’t going to do it at Rebekah’s wedding of course, he was a good brother and wasn’t going to try and steal the spotlight; he did want to live after all. Klaus had planned a secret getaway just for the two of them. They would leave for Hawaii after the wedding, where he would pop the question, their luggage already packed in the back of the car unbeknownst to Caroline.

“Are you ready yet?” Caroline asked teasingly, distracting Klaus from his thoughts. “You know you aren’t supposed to be here right? Rebekah doesn’t want anyone to see her until she gets to the aisle, where you should be right now, may I add.”

“Love, I’ve been ready for hours, I just wanted to see you before the commotion began,” Klaus said smiling before kissing Caroline quickly and making an exit, “see you in 10.”

“I’ll be the first one down the aisle.”

* * *

 

The wedding was beautiful, Rebekah had opted to walk down the aisle by herself because “I’m giving myself away and I want to see my brothers’ smiling faces at the end of the aisle when I walk in.” He’d never seen her so beautiful, he wasn’t embarrassed at all to admit he shed a few tears. Caroline was in his arms now, swaying on the dance floor with the rest of the wedding party.

“That will be us one day,” Klaus whispered in Caroline’s ear.

Caroline leaned back, seemingly going to answer before the speaker announced “it’s time for the bride to throw the bouquet,” and she laughed before moving to stand with a group of women on the floor. Rebekah smiled before turning around and throwing the flowers in the air, the bouquet landing directly in Caroline’s hands, despite others trying to jump in front to grab it.

Caroline grinned widely, moving towards Klaus before suddenly dropping to one knee to the surprise of everyone in the room including himself.

“Marry me?” she asked.

“I’ve never wanted anything more,” Klaus replied, pulling Caroline towards him for a kiss.

“Seriously?” Rebekah shouted loudly from the other side of the room.


End file.
